Episode 1725 (29th December 1992)
Plot It is Boxing Day. Frank is drinking again and Zoe has stayed up all night with him. Chris and Kathy have also stayed at Home Farm. Kim is with Neil and seems quite happy. She encourages Neil to go to the Boxing Day Hunt at Robblesfield. Mark asks Sangeeta to go to the hunt with him. Rachel overhears and decides to go along and distribute her anti-hunt leaflets. Chris finds that Frank has passed out on the sofa. He removes some empty bottles, but Frank wakes up and gets violent. He pushes Chris out of the way and staggers out to his car. He drives off before anyone can stop him. Chris and Kathy follow him in their car. Neil is all dressed up for the hunt. He seeks reassurance from Kim that she will still be there when he gets back. Alan is also dressed for the hunt. Carol tells him that he looks handsome. Chris and Kathy follow Frank as he drives rather erratically. Joe is surprised to see Rachel at the hunt. She starts to hand out leaflets. Kathy realises where Frank is heading. Joe and Alan wonder where Kim is. Frank speeds up to where the hunt is gathered and nearly knocks Sangeeta over. He doesn't seem to notice and heads straight for Neil, dragging him out of the saddle and hitting him. Then Frank grabs Neil's whip and starts to use it. Chris and Joe pull him off. Neil insists on carrying on with the hunt. Joe is shocked to hear about Kim and Neil's affair. Seth has spread the word around The Woolpack. Carol loves the gossip. Archie worries about Zoe. Neil arrives home all battered and bruised. Kim feels guilty. Zoe is annoyed with Chris and Kathy for letting Frank get out when he was in such a state. Kathy nearly lets slip that she knew about the affair a while ago. Kim tends to Neil's wounds. Archie visits Zoe. She explains what has happened. She is really disappointed that her father has started drinking again. Chris is furious when he realises that Kathy did know about the affair. Seth tries to get competition going between The Woolpack and The Malt Shovel again. Alan decides to give away free food and have a happy hour on New Year's Eve. Chris gets angry with Kathy and grabs her. She tells him that if he lays another finger on him, she will leave him. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Sitting room, kitchen, grounds and dining room *Neil Kincaid's house - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown roads *Unknown road in Robblesfield *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *Additional Credits: Roy Alon (Fight Arranger). Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes